1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with string or line-type weed or grass trimmers which make use of rapidly rotating monofilament line(s) for cutting purposes. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such trimmers, methods of operating the trimmers and replaceable line cartridges used with the trimmers. The invention is especially directed to improved line trimmers configured to minimize trimmer downtime associated with line replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotatable line trimmers have been available for years and are a staple item for many homeowners. Generally speaking, such trimmers include an elongated handle and a rotatable cutting head arrangement mounted adjacent the lower end of the handle. The cutting head typically includes a rotatable housing which has a replaceable supply of cutting line wrapped about an internal spool. The free end of the cutting line extends through an opening provided in the housing, so that upon rotation the free end becomes a fast-rotating cutting implement. The trimmers may be gasoline or electric motor operated, but usually electric motors are mounted adjacent the lower head assembly whereas gasoline motors are normally supported adjacent the upper end of the handle.
A nagging problem with such line trimmers is the need to rather frequently replace the line spool or other supply of cutting line. Such replacements can be difficult, owing to the fact that the user must disassemble the rotatable housing and either remove the old spool and replace it with another, or wind fresh line around the existing spool. In either case, the line can tend to unravel or otherwise foul during the installation process.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved trimmer design which minimizes trimmer downtime owing to line replacements, while also simplifying the procedures required during line replacements.